El precio de mis armas
by Alai Skystar
Summary: Preview Hermandad. Death the NightSky tiene 13 años y inspirada por la habilidad de su hermano con Lizz y Patty, desea comenzar la búsqueda de su propia arma. Su hermano Death the Kid le insiste en que busque un arma simétrica, complicandole las cosas


Este es mi primer fic de Soul Eater, aun que en realidad es solo un preview a un fic mas largo, es simplemente un pequeño One Shot para ver que piensan y si les interesa seguir leyendo esta historia mega freak y retorcida que salio de mi mente.  
>Espero les guste :P<p>

_**Declaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños, pues si fuera mio... no, realmenteno le cambiaría nada ^^... solo continuaría el anime y le haría una segunda temporada.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño "niño de unos aparentes cinco años corría de noche por las calles de Death City escapando de su perseguidor. El pequeño corría con desesperación y cada vez más rápido hasta que al llegar al final de la calle por donde corría alguien se cruzo en su camino impidiéndole el paso.<p>

- Valla… que rápido lo condujiste hasta aquí.- Hablo la melodiosa he infantil voz de una chica dirigiéndose al perseguidor del niño, mientras le bloqueaba el camino a este ultimo. Por la poca luz de la noche y gracias el resplandor de la brillante y sonriente luna el niño solo podía ver su silueta.

- Ni siquiera ha asumido su verdadera forma, no es que me halla tomado mucho trabajo.- Suspiro el perseguidor del niño contestándole a la chica y apuntando un par de pistolas con su dedo meñique en el gatillo asía el pequeño.- Demonio de las mil formas… Me quedo con tu alma.-Menciono el chico antes de que sus armas se transformaran en dos chicas con las cuales izo una extrañísima formación bastante simétrica.

Dos segundos después el pequeño niño comenzó a reír de modo maniático y justo después tomo la forma de una masa enorme con los ojos rojos y dientes enormes. Tras esto la chica que antes le impedía el paso sonrió de medio lado y salto asía el lanzado una certera patada la cual atravesó al demonio. La chica no desistió y volvió a intentar golpearlo a lo cual la masa se envolvió en su delgado tobillo y la lanzo por los aires.

- ¡NightSky!- grito una de las hermanas Thompson, exactamente Lizz.

- Tranquila Lizz – dijo NightSky cayendo y dando un giro en el ultimo minuto que la izo caer de pie.

- ¡Lizz, Patty!- Las dos chicas asintieron y se volvieron a convertir en armas. Kid luego de darles un par de giros en sus manos dio exactamente ocho tiros a la masa que conformaba al demonio en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, logrando que la extraña masa explotara quedando solo su alma, la cual entro rápidamente dentro de una de las pistolas.- Perfecto, la segunda alma de la noche. Patty, ya estas igualada con Lizz, la simetría volvió a retomar su orden, ya pueden estar tranquilas.

-jijiji, NightSky salio volando de nuevo.-Rió Patty.

- Patty no te rías, no es divertido- dijo la chica acercándose a ellos.- Durante las ultimas misiones que hemos estados juntos no he sido nada mas que un estorbo.

- Eso no es cierto Sky-dijo Kid mirándola con ternura.- Solo necesitas aprender a controlar tus habilidades un poco mas.

- ¿Sabes?, ya lo decidí… Pues aun que tu, Lizz y Patty solo llevan un par de meses como equipo funcionan bastante bien…- reconoció- por lo tanto he decidido que también conseguiré mi propia arma y creare mi propio Death Scythe-dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me párese bien… -menciono- pero yo te ayudare a buscar un arma que sea perfectamente simétrica…-dijo con los ojos brillosos.

- Kid no creo que a tu hermana le interese eso.- Le recordó Lizz.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Lizz?... Sky sabe que lo mejor seria tener un arma que sea simétrica y que si es posible valla a juego con ella… ¿No es así Sky?-dijo buscando apoyo.

- Pues la verdad no mucho Kid-nii.- sonrío nerviosamente con una gotita cayendo por su nuca.

- Pero… pero… como puedes decir eso.- dijo con un pequeño ataque de depresión.- Después de todo lo que me he esforzado para que tengas un aspecto lo mas simétrico posible…-dijo acercándose a ella y arreglando su flequillo.- Pensé que me apoyarías nee-chan… - dijo ya en el suelo con lagrimitas en sus ojos mientras Patty se sujeta su estomago riendo.

- Eres un caso perdido.-dijo Lizz.

- Vale, vale esta bien… si te apoyo Kid-nii- se agacho su pequeña hermana.- Ahora levántate y vamos a casa…-No obtuvo respuesta- Si te levantas ahora, dejare que elijas mis conjuntos de ropa por una semana...

- ¿Enserio?...- dijo Kid levantando su rostro para ver a su hermana asentir.- Entonces vamos…- Antes de obtener una respuesta saco su patineta y tiro a su hermana para que se subiera a esta he irse con dirección a su casa a toda velocidad, a lo que a Sky solo le quedo por sujetarse de la cintura de su hermano y esconde su rostro en su espalda para no salir volando.

- Rayos otra vez…- dijo Lizz con una venita palpitante en su frente.- Vamos Patty, tendremos que volver caminando.

- ¡Si!- salto feliz la más pequeña de las Thompson.

Death the NightSky, la hermana menor de Death the Kid, tan solo menor que el por un año. Conocida por su amigos y cercanos como NightSky y llamada Sky por su hermano y su padre. Era una pequeña shinigami de trece años, un poco más baja que su hermano llegándole hasta la barbilla. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un bello color verde musgo y tenían los mismos círculos que los ojos de su hermano, y su mirada solía ser juguetona y dulce. Su cabello era de color castaño oscuro y lo llevaba largo y con un corte disparejo pero simétrico hasta su cintura, su flequillo tenía la misma forma que el de su hermano y además también tenía las tres líneas San-zu hasta la mitad de su cabeza, además tenía dos mechones de pelo mas cortos que enmarcaban su rostro. Su contextura era delgada y delicada, lo cual no afectaba para nada sus tácticas de combate, pues era bastante ágil a la hora de acabar con demonios. No tenía muchas curvas pues solo tenía trece años, pero aun así era guapa a los ojos de los chicos. Normalmente iba vestida con una camiseta que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y que le quedaba algo grande, por lo cual le asía un nudo en su espalda baja para ajustarla, además, siempre llevaba puesta una falda de color negro con flecos, unos cinco dedos sobre sus rodillas, en sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas negras de caña alta con cordones blancos hasta un poco por debajo de sus rodillas y por ultimo solía utilizar siempre un collar corto que envolvía perfectamente su cuello con el signo de Death City – la mascara de Shinigami-sama-.

Tras unos minutos de deslizarse en la patineta de Kid llegaron a su casa – mansión- rápidamente.

- Nee-chan… ya llegamos ya puedes soltarme…- dijo Kid dándose vuelta y mirando a Sky.

- Baka, la próxima vez que quieras que salgamos volando así avísame.- respondió soltándolo y bajándose de la patineta para mirarlo algo molesta y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- Te ves tan linda así nee-chan-dijo Kid con sus mejillas con un leve tono rosa, bajándose y guardando su patineta asiendo sonrojar mas a su hermana.- Tu sonrojo es perfectamente simétrico.- Eso ultimo izo que a Sky se le pinchara el globito de la emoción y se diera vuelta para entrar.

- mmm…- susurro Sky para luego abrir la puerta de su casa y caminar asía la sala la cual estaba bastante desordenada, con cojines por el suelo papas fritas tiradas en los sofás y varias otras cosas desparramadas por hay. Miro alrededor y en uno de los sofás que estaban enfrente de la televisión, donde se encontraban sentados sus dos mejores amigos.- ¡Dark, Light!... ¿Que hacen aqu…- se paro en seco viendo que su hermano se acercaba luego de cerrar la puerta de la entrada y les izo una señal para que corrieran asía su habitación mientras ellas se paraba frente a su hermano.- Nee nii-chan… ¿dime cuantas semanas seguidas tendría que dejar que te ocuparas de que mi vestimenta fuera simétrica para perdonar a mi amigos?…

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo parándose unos segundos mirando a Sky sin notar como Dark y Light corrían escalera arriba…-¿Sabes Sky?… no te entiendo…- dijo para luego pasar asía la sala mirarla unos pocos segundos, quedar en estado de shock y caer al suelo- ¿Por que?, ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?, ¿La simetría de la sala esta totalmente arruinada…¿Por qué?...-sufría en el piso golpeando el suelo.- Tal vez es una señal… de que alguien ten horriblemente asimétrico como yo no merece nada que sea simétrico…Soy un cerdo asqueroso, no merezco vivir…

Mientras una apresurada Sky subía las escaleras para luego entrar a su habitación, cerrar la puerta tras de ella, suspirar y luego mirar a sus amigos los cuales estaban sentados sobre su cama y por ultimo reír junto a ellos.  
>Ambos eran amigos de Sky desde que eran pequeños, tan pequeños que ninguno logra recordar como se conocieron ya que para ellos habían sido amigos desde siempre. Ambos eran gemelos, el primero llamado Light Angel, era un chico de unos catorce años, unos cuantos centímetros más alto que su amiga, sus ojos eran bi-color, ya que su ojo izquierdo era azul y el derecho verde, su cabello era rubio, y lo llevaba corto y despeinado algo tirado asía el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Su contextura era delgada pero fuerte y solía vestirse usando unos pantalones negros con una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas negras. Su hermano por otro lado al ser gemelos era bastante parecido a el, lo único que diferenciaba a Dark Angel de su hermano era su cabello negro, despeinado pero ligeramente tirado asía el lado derecho de su cabeza, y sus ojos que también eran bi-color, la diferencia era que su ojo izquierdo era verde y el derecho azul y que solía usar una camiseta negra.<p>

- Vale, vale… ya basta de reír…- dijo Sky sentándose en su cama junto a sus dos mejores amigos- Ahora ¿díganme que rayos hacen aquí y por que párese que hubo un huracán en mi sala?

- Pues, se supone que nos juntaríamos hace una hora y como no llegabas decidimos entrar con la llave que escondes bajo la maseta del lado derecho de la puerta.-respondió Light.

- Y el desorden fue causado por que nos aburríamos y tuvimos una guerra de cojines y las papitas fritas que habíamos comprado sufrieron un golpe de un malvado cojín que las izo volar.- concluyo Dark.

- Saben que mi hermano no los perdonara por esto en un buen tiempo ¿no?- ambos asintieron- ¿y saben que eso quiere decir que yo sufriré las consecuencias?- ambos asintieron y le sonrieron, a lo que ella los miro con resentimiento y parándose sobre su cama los miro sonriente- ¡Double Kick of Sky!- grito dándose una voltereta en el aire asiendo que sus pies cayeran sobre las cabezas de sus amigos para luego sentarse juntos a ellos que se sobaban la cabeza.- Todo arreglado.

- Ere cruel…-dijeron ambos a la vez.- Por eso Kid pasa más tiempo con Lizz y Patty que contigo.

- …- Sky izo silencio se tiro en su cama y escondió su rostro en su almohada.- ¡Nyaaaaaa!-chillo con lagrimas enormes cayendo se sus ojos asiendo un puchero.- Kid-nii no me quiere… ¡Nyaaaaa!

- Rayos… fue tu idea Light… ahora cállala…- se quejo Dark tapándose las orejas.

- ¿Qué, no te escucho?- le respondió?

Dos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un enojado Kid seguido de una Lizz muy agotada y de una Patty sonriente.-Las cuales apenas llegaron fueron obligadas a limpiar por lo que la primera no estaba muy feliz que digamos-. Kid al ver a su hermana ignoro a los otros dos y se dirigió a ella sentándose a su lado y tomando su rostro obligándola a mirarlo.

- Dime que te dijeron este par de idiotas… - dijo seriamente mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Sky. La cual se sonrojo ante el tacto de su hermano.

- nee… Solo le dijimos que era cruel y que por eso preferías estar con Lizz y Patty… Aun que... ¿a quien no le agradaría esa opción?- dijo Light guiñándole un ojo a Patty la cual simplemente rió.

- Sky… sabes que no es cierto… Lizz y Patty son mis armas, y mis amigas, y también las tuyas… así que no creas las estupideces que te dicen este par… Lizz, Patty, transfórmense.

- Esto es bastante molesto.- dijo Lizz antes de transformarse.

- Espera nii-chan… ¿que piensas hacer?…- dijo volviendo en si, dejando de llorar y parándose de su cama.

- Pienso enseñarles un pequeña lección, además digamos que será algo así como una venganza por el desastre que dejaron en la sala.- dijo seriamente apuntando contra ellos.

- Esto…. ¿Y si te pedimos disculpas?- pregunto Dark, a lo que Kid ni siquiera se inmuto.- ¡NightSky defiéndenos!

- Esta bien…. Pero solo por esta vez… ¿transfórmense, si?- ambos asintieron y ella tomo sus manos en las que luego aparecieron un par de sais- listo… Así que nii-chan… si quieres darle a ellos tendrás que luchar conmigo…

- Bien… mientras no te de a ti no hay problema, solo necesito que los sueltes…- sonrió y se acerco a ella.

- Kid-nii… ¿por que sonríes así?…- pregunto retrocediendo hasta quedar pegada a la pared.- Nii-chan respóndeme…- dijo sonrojándose.

- Vale… yo creo que quiere violarte… ¿Estas segura que es tu hermano?- dijo Light desde su forma de sai.

- Te haz vuelto bastante linda mi pequeña Sky…- pronuncio con una voz sensual, apoyando uno de sus antebrazos cobre la cabeza de Sky a pocos centímetros de esta.- Lastima que seamos hermanos… por que si no, serías la chica perfecta para mi.

- Nii… ¡nii-chan!-dijo completamente roja.

-Aun que mientras papá no sepa no hay problema ¿no?- se agacho un poco y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz a lo que esta soltó a Light y a Dark- Ahora si…-se separo y disparo a los sais los que rebotaron por el impacto y luego los pateo asiendo que salieran por la ventana.- ¡Y ni se les ocurra volver a entrar sin mi permiso!

- ¡Algún día nos vengaremos Kid!-grito Dark volviendo en su forma antes de caer afuera.

- ¡Nii-chan!...- se quejo Sky totalmente roja- ¡Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!- se quejo dándole golpecitos en el pecho con sus puños.

- Bien lo siento.- se disculpo levantando sus brazos en modo de rendición.- Aun así es cierto que te haz vuelto muy linda.

- Nee… NightSky- dijo Patty volviendo a su forma junto a Lizz- si no tienes problemas en usar a Dark y a Light como armas, ¿Por qué no haces equipo con ellos?

- Por que ellos entraran a Shibusen pronto y cuando lo hagan encontraran allí un compañero.

- ¿Y por que no entras tu a Shibusen?- pregunto Lizz.

- Por que si hace eso, no volveremos a tener misiones juntos.- contesto Kid.- Además Sky es una shinigami, no tiene por que ir a una escuela de técnicos y armas.

- Aun así… no creo que sea una mala idea…- comento para si misma recordando la ultima misión en la cual solo había sido una molestia.- Hablare con papá.- Se acerco a su armario y abrió la puerta, pues tras de esta tenia un espejo de cuerpo completo y luego marco 42-42-564.

- ¡Hola, holita!-contesto Shinigami-sama- o mi pequeña Sky-chan, con que eres tu… ¿Cómo les fue a Kid y a ti en la misión de hoy?

- Pues bien papá…. Al menos en el caso de Kid.

-Veo que aun te sientes mal por no tener un arma, ¿haz considerado alguna de las opciones que te dio Spirit-kun?

- Padre… he decidido que como Kid tiene a Lizz y a Patty, yo también quiero crear mi propio Death Scythe… y ya he pensado en quienes quiero como compañeros.- dijo decidida.

- ¿Compañeros?... ¿te refieres a dos armas?- pregunto acercándose al espejo y ella asintió.- Supongo que ya sabes que significa eso Sky…- ella volvió a asentir.- En ese caso creo que no hay problema.

- Si lo hay… pues las armas que quiero, son los gemelos Angel, aquellos hermanos que pueden convertirse en Sais y como ya debes saber ellos entraran pronto a Shibusen… y no es algo a lo que puedan negarse, pues tu ya conoces a su familia.

- Es cierto…- dijo Shinigami-sama- pues creo que no habrá mas opción que inscribirte en Shibusen- dijo tranquilamente.

- Espera padre- hablo esta vez Kid.- Si ella entra a Shibusen ya no volveremos a tener misiones juntos ¿no es así?

- Pues no querido Kid-kun… Pero es una decisión de tu hermana…

- Pero tu sabes que cuando ella esta sin mi…-dijo preocupado dejando lo que iba a decir.

- Lo se… pero Sky-chan ya es suficientemente grande para poder tomar sus propias decisiones…- le sonrío a su hija.

- Es cierto Kid- dijo Lizz hablando por primera vez.- No puedes esperar que tu hermana dependa siempre de ti.

- Eso lo dices tu que tienes a Patty, que nunca se aleja de ti.-respondió molesto.

- Sky-chan, Lizz-chan y Patty-chan…-las llamo Shinigami-sama- ¿Me pueden dejar a solas hablando con Kid-kun mientras le van a comentar la noticia a Dark Angel-kun y a Light Angel-kun?

- Esta bien padre- sonrío y salio corriendo alegremente, seguida por Patty.

- Como usted diga, yo me asegurare de que no se metan en problemas.- dijo Lizz siguiéndolas.

-Padre… si Sky no esta en la compañía de otro shinigami que mantenga sus poderes a raya la parte malvada del alma del kishin que tiene, podría apoderarse de su mente y lo sabes… Además últimamente aquellos sueños extraños que tiene son mas recurrentes y…

- Kid tranquilízate, Sky-chan estará bien… ella es fuerte y tarde o temprano tiene que averiguar sobre ese lado oculto que tiene dentro. Es una shinigami muy fuerte y se que lo tienes mas que claro

- Pero si no lo logra, esos poderes la controlaran…

- Confía más en ella… Además… creo que ya va siendo hora de que conozca el pasado que rodea su nacimiento… Debe saber cual es le motivo de su existencia…

- No creo que este lista aun para eso… Sería muy doloroso para ella saber que realmente ni tu ni yo, somos realmente sus familiares de sangre…

- Sea como sea sabes que aun que le duela podrá con eso… tal vez no ahora, pero pronto si… es cierto que es temerosa frente a algunas cosas y que depende mucho de ti y de mi… por eso creo que esto será bueno para ella

- Esta bien padre, confiare en ti… Pero aun así seguiré vigilándola de cerca, no puedo dejarla sola.

Esa noche, mas tarde, Kid estaba en su cama leyendo un libro sin poder concentrarse en el, pues cuando Lizz, Patty y Sky llegaron, lo primero que supo fue que Light y Dark habían estado felices con la idea, pues la sincronía de sus almas con Sky era realmente buena, pues el cariño que se había generado con lo años los había unido bastante, lo que en vez de alegrar a Kid termino preocupándolo más. Kid pensaba en todo lo que había hablado con su padre cuando alguien toco a su puerta y luego entro silenciosamente.

- Sky… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ya estas tarde debería estar durmiendo…- dijo dejando su libro en un cajón junto a su cama.

- Lo se, es que… volví a tener esa pesadilla…- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- La del hombre que te pedía tu sangre…-ella asintió con un escalofrió y Kid sonrío.- Ven…-la llamo moviéndose un poco y levantando las sabanas de su cama invitando a Sky a acostarse junto a él.

- Gracias nii-chan.- dijo con la mirada baja y algo sonrojada entrando en la cama de Kid.

- Creo que tendré que luchar con ese malvado hombre de tus sueños de nuevo para que te deje tranquila ¿no?- Sky rió suavemente y Kid beso su frente.- antes de dormirnos, me gustaría sabes una cosa… ¿Realmente quieres que Dark y Light sean tus compañeros?.

- Si nii-chan… además no tienes nada de que quejarte…-él la miro confuso- por que son los compañeros mas simétricos que podría haber encontrado.-sonrío y Kid se quedo callado pues sabía que tenía razón.

Luego ambos se acostaron y Kid atrajo por la cintura a Sky asiendo que esta terminara apoyada en su pecho, esta le sonrío con un leve sonrojo y puso sus manos sobre este para acomodarse mejor y cerrar sus ojos. Kid se quedo contemplándola un poco y luego estiro su brazo por sobre ella para apagar la luz. Aun así, el brillo de la sonriente luna que se colaba por la ventana seguía iluminando lo suficiente como para poder ver el rostro de Sky la cual ya se había dormido. Kid acaricio con la yema de sus dedos sus suaves labios que se curvaban en una dulce sonrisa, luego se agacho y tras dudar un segundo rozo sus labios con los de ella, leve y suavemente y pensó para si "_tal vez no sea tan malo que no seamos hermanos_".

* * *

><p>Vale, díganme que les pareció...<br>Como es el primer fic que escribo de Soul Eater se me bate el estomago al pensar en si les agrada o no...  
>Espero sus comentarios, amenazas de muere, criticas contructivas y otros en un review :B o en mi grupo en facebook que podran encontrar al final de mi perfil.<p>

Un Review equivale a un alma mas apara Soul... sean buenos y denle almas :D


End file.
